Saving Grace
by Supermandayz
Summary: Sam is left to keep her family together. Her Dad and Brother are both in prison and her Mom has been gone for years. She manages to keep everyone's head above water including her just out of med school boyfriend. Then someone she long thought dead comes back looking for memories he doesn't have anymore.
1. Chapter 1

As I looked at the clock I quickly got all the kids out of the house to catch the bus to school.

"Sam are you watching the baby today?" Dante asked before he left.

"Yeah, and he has an appointment today. Then he's going with me to work while I clean. I might be getting another shift at work so when you guys get home make sure the kids do their homework tonight, okay?" I asked while picking up the living room.

"Okay," he said before running out of the house.

Sighing I sat down on the couch and looked around. This was my life, with one parent AWAL and another in prison I was left to watch the younger kids and make sure we stayed together. It was me being responsible for not only my three younger siblings but also my own son. It was hard at times to realize that I had the life of a thirty something when I was only twenty one. When I heard Danny start to wake up I got off the couch and walked to the play pen where I had put him earlier in the morning.

"Hey Danny Boy, are you ready for some breakfast?" I asked picking him up.

With his answer just being a simple giggle I walked into the kitchen and sat him in the highchair and gave him a few pieces of cereal to eat while I cleaned up. When I turned on the TV I saw something about a car accident and no known causalities.

"Well Danny looks like it may take us longer to get to your appointment than I thought," I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

After I got him fed and changed, I grabbed his diaper bag and walked to the bus stop. While on the bus we passed by what was left of the accident, I cringed as I saw the totaled cars being pulled onto tow trucks. I went from being sad that something like this happened to complete strangers to getting annoyed at the possibility that the hospital would be to busy and we would be waiting for half the day for Danny to get seen. My attention was pulled from the accident and my own thoughts when I felt Danny start to squirm in my lap.

"What Danny Boy? You getting impatient too, I know the feeling," I said kissing the top of his head.

"What a sweet little boy you have. How old is he?" an older lady asked from the seat across from us.

"Oh he's almost three. He's sweet when he wants to be, otherwise he's a little devil," I said smiling down at him.

"Oh yes I remember that age well. Always getting into things, and copying the older children. Do you have any other children?"

"Oh no, he's my only one. But I take care of my younger siblings so that's who he tries to copy most of the time."

"Well good luck with your baby boy, this is my stop," she said getting up as the bus began to slow down.

After the old lady got off the bus, the rest of the ride was relatively quiet expect for the noises coming from the city. As we neared the stop closets to the hospital I began to stand up and grab my purse and Danny's diaper bag. As we got off an ambulance raced passed us and pulled into the ER. As I was walking by I saw the blonde hair of the man they were bringing in.

"Mama sucker," Danny said pulling on my shirt.

"Okay little man let's get you a sucker," I said shaking my head as we walked into the hospital.

I put Danny down as we waited for the elevator to come.

"Hey Sam what are you doing here?" Patrick asked as he walked up to us.

"Danny has an appointment today. You guys busy today?" I asked letting Danny walk into the elevator first when the doors opened.

"Yeah, that accident earlier has us swamped. There's a huge brain injury, so I may get to help with that," he said as the the doors closed on us.

"Well I guess one person's life changing injury is anothers gold," I said laughing a little at the end.

"Yeah I guess so. Hey I might be getting off at a decent time tonight," he said picking up Danny.

"Well then you are in charge of bringing dinner. I am hoping to get a second shift at the hotel so I won't have time to make anything and I already have Dante watching the kids before he goes to practice."

"Okay. You know I wish you would really let me help out with the bills and stuff. I mean I basically live with you guys now," he said as we all got off the elevator on the pediatrics floor.

"And we have talked about this Patrick. Sonny left enough money to cover basic stuff for the house, I work so that Dante and Morgan don't have to and they can do sports. Besides you have student loans and I have started to let you help with Danny, don't push it," I said as he put Danny back down.

"Fine, call me when you guys are done and tell me how it goes," he said kissing me.

"I will, now go cut open someone's head."

"You always know what to say to me Sam. Be good for your Mom Danny," he said leaning down to kiss Danny's head.

When he got back on to the elevator I went over to the front desk and got checked in. When we got called back I sat Danny on the table and let him play with his car as we waited for the doctor. By the time we were done with Doctor's it seemed like the hospital had gotten busier, as people had come to realize that their loved ones were in the accident or might have been. Sighing I picked up Danny and walked back outside and started walking towards the hotel to get ready for work. On my way I called Patrick and left a message saying that Danny was fine and that he was going to be a kickass surgeon.

Walking into the hotel I saw Olivia and smiled knowing that she would offer to watch Danny for a few hours while I worked.

"Sam sweetie I didn't know By the time we were done with Doctor's it seemed like the hospital had gotten busier, as people had come to realize that their loved ones were in the accident or might have been. Sighing I picked up Danny and walked back outside and started walking towards the hotel to get ready for work. On my way I called Patrick and left a message saying that Danny was fine and that he was going to be a kickass surgeon.

Walking into the hotel I saw Olivia and smiled knowing that she would offer to watch Danny for a few hours while I worked.

"Sam sweetie I didn't know you were working today," she said in surprise.

"Yeah Angie called with an opening and I need the money, Dante's new baseball equipment is going to clean me out this month and I still have to pay for Morgan's boxing this month."

"Oh well let me take Danny for a bit. I am about to take my lunch break and I'm sure Danny wouldn't mind keeping me company," she said looking down at him.

"Cookie," he said with a big smile.

"I'm sure I can find one of those. Got get ready and I will bring him back in a bit," she said taking his hand.

"Okay, thank you so much Olivia." I said kissing Danny before they walked away.

I ran back to the locker room to get changed. The beginning of my shift went with no interruptions, smoother than it has in awhile. Then when I took a break and went to find Danny and Olivia I was told that someone had come looking for me, but thankfully Matt at the front desk didn't know that I was working today so he sent them away. I worked the rest of my shift with a pit slowly growing in my stomach. I didn't see Danny till Olivia had to go take care of a decorating problem in one of the party halls. I was thankful when it was the end of my shift and I could go home, it only got better when I realized that Danny was half asleep so he would be to tired to fight me on the way home.

When I got off the bus and started walking home I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Patrick's car in the driveway and saw the lights on in the house.

"Hey guys, where is everyone?" I asked walking inside.

"Sam's home we can eat," I heard Morgan yell from the kitchen.

"Gee thanks Morgan, what did Patrick get?" I asked sitting down in a chair with Danny in my lap.

"I picked up some ribs from the bar," he said walking by as the kids grabbed boxes out of the paper bag.

"Oh well how sweet," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah well I try, besides Mac called again. He wants to see you about something, it seemed important," he said grabbing Danny from me.

"Okay well I will call him tomorrow. Maybe he's finally going to let me pick up a few shifts," I said walking past the kids and making myself a plate.

"Maybe or he heard from your Mom," Patrick said while helping Kristina and Molly with their food.

"Yeah and I can afford to not work till Danny graduates college," I said with a smirk.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I thought we were saying things that are never going to happen."

"Alexis only comes back when she needs money or Sonny somehow finds her and convinces her that we can all be a family again," Dante said getting up from the table.

"Thank you. Now good luck at practice and tell your coach I will give you the check as soon as I get paid," I said as he got ready to leave.

"Okay and no one sleeps in my bed. If you guys feel like taking over someone's bed go crash the bed with the people living in sin," he said eyeing the little girls before he walked out the door.

"Hey!" both Patrick and I yelled at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

As I cleaned up the dishes from dinner I listened to Patrick as he helped the kids with their homework.

"Alright kids off to bed," I said walking into the living room.

"But Sam it's not even that late!" Kristina said looking at me.

"It's almost nine and you guys have school tomorrow. So off to bed, I will be in to say goodnight in a little bit."

"Fine, come on Molly I will help you brush your teeth," she said getting up from her chair.

"Okay. Goodnight Patrick," Molly said hugging him.

"Goodnight book worm. Pick out a book and I will read to you after Sam says goodnight," he said hugging her back.

"Okay, you promise?" she asked with a smile.

"Pinky promise," he said sticking his finger out to her.

"Yay!" she said locking pinkies and running up the stairs.

"So what's your bribe for me to go to bed peacefully," I asked after both kids were up the stairs.

"Well I have some ideas," he said walking over to me.

"Oh like what?" I said biting my lip.

"Well there's a bed, maybe a wall. A lot of touching in a lot of places, some places repeatedly," he said placing his hands on my hips.

"OO repeatedly. I like the sound of that," I said kissing him.

"I figured you would," He mumbled against my lips.

"Go read to my sister and I will finish putting things up in here," I said motioning around us.

"That my lady is an amazing deal," he said kissing me again before walking up the stairs.

Laughing I looked through the homework on the coffee table and separated them into the backpacks of who they belonged to. I looked up when I heard someone walking into the house.

"Hey Morgan," I said smiling at the younger boy.

"Hi Sam," he said looking down at his shoes.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"When's Dad coming home?"

"Oh umm I'm not sure really. I know it may be a couple more years. Why?"

"Nothing just wondering. Where is everyone?" he asked looking around.

"The girls are upstairs getting ready for bed and Patrick is with them. And Danny is asleep in his play pen. What's wrong Morgan?" I asked him again.

"Nothing, I'm going to bed," he said running up the stairs.

Sighing I went back to cleaning up the living room.

"Why was Morgan running into his room?" Patrick asked walking into the living room.

"No clue. The girls go to bed okay?" I asked.

"Yeah Kristina ended up wanting to read the book. So I slipped out early."

"Well that's oddly nice of her."

"So the homework up to your liking?" he asked sitting down next to me.

"I have no clue what you are talking about," I said laughing at him.

"I know you check everyone's homework, even Dante's before you go to bed."

"I am saying nothing about that. Can you put Danny in his bed while I finish down here?" I asked standing up.

"Sure," he said walking to the play pen.

As he slowly walked up the stairs I couldn't help but smile at the picture before me. I turned around when I heard the back door open and saw Dante.

"Hey practice end early?" I asked him walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, the kids all in bed?" he asked getting some water.

"Yeah, Patrick is up stairs putting Danny to sleep as we speak," I said feeling myself smiling again.

"I like him, Patrick I mean. He's good for you and Danny."

"Where's this coming from Dante?" I asked leaning against the counter.

"It's okay if want to let him be more than he is Sam. You can't keep holding off on moving on because of Jason."

"I'm not Dante, trust me. I have long ago come to the acceptance that he left wanting to have nothing to do with me or our child. Does it hurt to know that someone I once thought I was going to spend the rest of my life with just left after I told him I was going to have his child? Yes, it hurts like a bitch, but I got over it and now I have someone new that loves me and my son and thinks of him as his own."

"You know he wants to marry you right? He asked me the other day if he could marry you. He felt like he owed it to me to atleast ask considering we all seem to leave together. He's really nervous about asking you Sam."

"I can't get remarried for another two years. Me and Jason got married the night we graduated high school and that was like three months before I told him about Danny. It's only been like three years since he disappeared so, I have to wait the two years."

"Have you told Patrick this yet?"

"Not yet, but now it seems like I need to. Go upstairs and talk to Morgan will you, something is up with him and he won't tell me about it."

"Yeah sure. Just think about what I said, and talk to Patrick he deserves to know about this little piece of news," he said before walking up the stairs.

Sighing I let all the new information sink in. as I walked towards the stairs the doorbell rang.

"Seriously there's little kids sleeping," I mumbled to myself as I walked to the door.

"Yes?" I asked opening the door.

"Are you Sam Morgan?" a lady asked me.

"Yes, and you are?" I asked closing the door closer to my body.

"My name is Elizabeth Doe. I think we may know someone."

"I'm sorry I don't know you. Do you know my parents or something?"

"No, I'm sorry of course you wouldn't know who I am. I think I am married to your husband."


	3. Chapter 3

I just stood there staring blankly at this woman standing in front of me, who had just told me that she may be married to my ex.

"Look Elizabeth, right?" I asked, "I don't know who you are or what you want from coming here and saying this. But my 'Husband' as you like to call him left me years ago. I don't know how you found me or what you think you are going to gain by just coming to my house late at night in the middle of the week. I have young kids in the house so you need to leave before I call the police. And do not come back here again and do not harass anyone in this house."

"He woke up and kept mumbling the same two names over and over till they sedated him again. He kept saying Sam and Danny, my brother works at the hospital and I asked him about it and he said that you were the only Sam he knew with a son named Danny. He also said that you were married to a Jason Morgan and that he left around three years ago. That's when I met my husband Jake Doe, only he had no memory of who he was before then."

"So you come to my home in the middle of the night over some stupid idea that maybe just maybe your husband who claims he has no memory of his life before you is my husband who left me. That's the stupidest idea I have ever heard in my life, have you ever thought that maybe just maybe your husband is a dirt bag and is hiding from something or someone. And that maybe my family was recently in a newspaper article about a high profile case that both my Father and my younger brother are involved in."

"So you don't think that it's possible. The dates add up and he kept saying your name. Don't you want to know if your husband is alive?"

"Listen lady, I don't care if the dates seem to add up in your creepy little mind. But if I ever see my ex then I am going to give him a few choice words because he chose to leave and that's not what a man does. So again get off of my porch and stay away from me and my family," I said before closing the door on her.

Sighing I leaned against the door and took a couple deep breaths. How was it possible that we could go months now even a couple years without talking about Jason and now twice in one day I was forced to talk about him leaving me and Danny.

"Who was at the door?" Patrick asked me.

"I have no clue, it was this lady and she was saying something about how her husband might be Jason. But it can't be him, I mean this guy was brought in to the hospital here. If someone that looked like Jason was walking around Sonny would of found him," I said wiping face with my hands.

"Was this guy mumbling names earlier?" he asked leaning against the couch.

"Yeah, atleast that's what she said. Apparently they had to sedate him."

"Yeah I know, I was the one that gave him the injection. Sam this guy is my patient, he was the brain injury I was telling you about earlier when I saw you and Danny at the hospital."

"So your telling me that this mystery guy kept saying mine and my sons names and he's your patient?" I asked in disbelief.

"I thought that he was talking about his kids. His wife said that she had a couple of boys who were worried about him. Not that those names were my girlfriend and her son who I think of as my own."

"What's her brother's name?" I asked walking over to him.

"Umm it's Steve, Steve Webber. He works in the ER. Same where are you going?" he asked watching me grab my coat and purse.

"I am going to talk to Steve and ask why the hell he put this crazy ass idea into his psychotic sister's head. Can I borrow your car?" I asked standing in front of him.

"Yeah, of course. Please be careful? And I will watch the kids too," he said kissing my cheek and giving me his keys.

"I will and thank you for watching them," I said before walking out the door.

The whole drive to the hospital the same two questions kept going through my mind. Why would Steve tell his sister about where to find me and who was Jake Doe? When I walked into the hospital I saw Steve right away started walking towards him.

"Steve!" I yelled.

Seeing him turn around I saw him smile when he saw me.

"Hey Sam what can I do for you? one of the boys get hurt again?" he asked walking towards me.

"Why the hell did you tell your sister about me and my son?"

"I didn't tell her anything. She asked me if I knew anyone named Sam or Danny that lived around here. Apparently her new husband had been getting some memories back and they brought him back here. She thought that maybe you would know something about him."

"Yeah well she came to my house and is claiming that her new husband is Jason. I have worked really hard to put all the shit he caused me and my family and his own family through, especially when it came to Danny. I don't need her coming around and trying to stir shit up again. My son only knows Patrick as his father for a reason, so keep your sister under control before I call the cops."

"Look Sam I'm sorry that my sister came to your house and I will try to get her to stop talking about Jake being Jason. But you should know that he doesn't look anything like Jason, I mean the only thing they could possibly have in common is blue eyes but that doesn't mean that he's Jason. Again I am sorry for my sister coming to you about this and I will try to talk her out of it, make her see the gravity of the situation. Hopefully she will drop it," he said before looking down at his pager.

"Thank you Steve. I would appreciate that. I will let you get back to your patients." I said walking back out to Patrick's car.


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back to the house Patrick was asleep on the couch. When I put down my purse and keys I turned off the TV and covered him with a blanket. Sighing I walked to the fridge and took out a beer, as I opened it I walked to the back yard and sat down on a patio chair.

"Hey where'd you go?" Dante asked walking through the gate.

"I could ask you the same thing. It's almost eleven on a school night kid," I said smirking at him.

"I was visiting Lulu. She moved in with her new step mom today. Are you going to answer my question?" he asked sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Yeah well don't let those 'visits' end up in a baby kid. I already have my hands full with you kids and Danny," I said taking a drinking from my bottle.

"Trust me it won't. Nom come on what's bothering you and why is Patrick sleeping on the couch?" he asked looking in side.

"A lady came to the house earlier tonight, she is saying that her husband is Jason. She literally came to my front door and said that we are married to the same guy. But apparently he looks nothing like Jason."

"Well yeah. I mean if some guy was walking around with Jason's face Sonny would of gotten him picked up so fast."

"I know, I even went and talked to this lady's brother who go figure is Dr. Steve. But he even said that the only thing they have in common is that they have blue eyes. Three years after the dick leaves me and he's coming back to make my life hell again."

"Have you talked to Patrick about any of this?" he asked taking my beer and drinking from it before setting it on the table.

"No, I know that Jason is sore spot for him. Especially when in reality Patrick is Danny's Dad, genetics don't matter. Patrick has been there through everything and now everyone is bringing up Jason like he's some great person."

"Maybe you should talk to him about it. Just to tell him that you know how much he loves Danny and that even if Jason comes back that doesn't mean that he's getting kicked out. I mean he dealt with us and Sonny and Michael's drama and on top of that he graduated medical school and chose to stay in Port Charles because he knew he had a good thing going here with you and Danny."

"It's complicated though Dante. I mean if this woman figures out that Jason was a Quatermaine, she could go to Monica and ask for money or something that she has no right to, all because she gave Monica some glimmer of hope that her baby was back and alive. Me and Danny can only help her so much, I don't want her to lose him again, it nearly destroyed her the first time and with Emily out of town and AJ gone, she wouldn't be able to recover from it."

"Okay, I guess now the question is do you want him to be that mystery man in the hospital?" he said looking at me with the same look of our father.

"If you would of asked me even a year ago I'm pretty sure I would of said yes. But now I don't think I want him to. Danny is happy and he calls Patrick Dad and Patrick just lights up when he hears Danny call him that. Things are good amazing even and it scares me but it's a good kind of scared because I know that this is how it should be. I should be with someone who loves me and my son and that my son should love that person too. So no I don't want this person to be Jason, his crazy wife can try to convince him as much as she wants that that is who he is, but I refuse to believe it."

"So don't let this crazy woman as you like to call her tell you otherwise. If you believe that he isn't Jason then he isn't and now it's your job to protect Danny from her."

"I know that's what I'm afraid of. If she tries to get to him and something happens."

"Well you're a good mom Sam. I mean you've spent how much of your life taking care of us, you know what your doing."

"Thanks Dante, it's nice to hear that," I said smiling at him.

"I'm going to bed. I do have school tomorrow after all," he said smiling at me.

"Oh just go upstairs," I said laughing as he walked away.

Sighing I looked back out at the empty yard before getting up and walking inside. When I closed the door I saw Patrick leaning against the wall.

"You know I would get it if you left me I mean for Jason. If he came back and wanted you and Danny."

"That's what makes a great man, a stupid man but a great one nonetheless. It's been three years since he left, I am very happy where I am in life and with who I am spending that life with. You don't have to worry about me and Jason that died a long time ago. You also don't have to worry about Jason coming back for Danny, he left because I told him I was pregnant and while his family came to accept it, I don't think I could ever let a man near my son after he left us the first time," I said hugging him.

"I love you guys, you know. Not just you and Danny but your brothers and your sisters too," he said hugging me back.

"Come on its late and we have to get up early tomorrow. Those kids you love so much have school," I said walking to the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two days since Elizabeth had decided to make her crazy accusations known. A peaceful two days where everything went back to normal and I couldn't have been more grateful. I was reluctantly going to the hospital again to have lunch with Patrick, but luckily Dante needed an excuse not to go see Lulu so I put him in charge of the kids.

"Did you finally come to the conclusion that he is who I think I he is?" someone asked me.

Looking up from the chair I was sitting in I saw that it was Elizabeth.

"No I am keeping to the conclusion that you are delusional and that maybe I do need to look into getting a restraining order," I said smiling at her.

"I'm not crazy. I really do believe that he is who I think he is. Why can't you believe it, I mean you had his child don't you want him to be alive?" she asked sitting next to me.

"I am going to tell you a story here. Imagine that you are eighteen years old, you've been married to the guy you've been dating for four years. You couldn't be happier and then three months after your wedding you find out that you're pregnant and had been for a few months, now your life was complete. You both had good jobs and a nice little place just to yourselves and now you were going to have a baby. But when you tell your husband he starts yelling and saying how he isn't ready to be a father. Then he walks out and you wait up until you fall asleep on your couch. Two months later you realize he isn't coming back and that you need to decide where you are going to live because you are going to have a baby soon. Where are you from?" I asked keeping my voice detached.

"Pennsylvania a little town by the coast," she said looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Exactly, why would I want someone who left me and our unborn child and possibly went to another state? Your husband is not my ex and in two years any legal obligation I have to him wherever he may be will be gone. Before you go thinking that you are doing people some kind of favor, think that maybe things are better the way they are and have been for years," I said standing up and walking towards Patrick.

"He kept saying that he was dreams of pregnant woman crying in a living room. My youngest son was a year old when I met Jake, so I know it's not me. From your story I really do believe that it's you, will you please just see him and maybe talk to him?" she said following me.

"Lady I just told you what my life was, how my heart got broken so that you would leave me alone. Why are you pushing this?" I said now facing her.

"Because I need to know that he really does love me and that I'm not some life support while he couldn't remember anything from his life. You said that he broke your heart by leaving well mines been slowly breaking since he first told me about these dreams he's been having."

"Yeah well that says more about your relationship than anything else. I am not going to implode my life and my son's life and his family's life just so that you can have more security in your relationship."

"He doesn't have any family. I looked up your husband's name online and the only family he has is you and your son."

"Yeah well you obviously didn't do to well when you were looking up my ex," I said turning back towards Patrick.

When I started towards Patrick I stopped when I saw him talking to a patient. I knew that he would want to finish what he was doing before we went to lunch.

"That's Jake. He started walking around yesterday, this is the farthest I've seen him," Elizabeth said coming up behind me.

"He doesn't look like my husband, so thank you for making me bring up one of the worst parts of my past," I said wiping a tear away as I walked down a different hall.

I stopped when I turned the corner and leaned against a wall. I took a couple deep breaths in an effort to get myself to calm down.

"Hey are you okay?" Patrick asked when he saw me.

"She came and talked to me again."

"What when?"

"Today while I was in the waiting room, waiting for you. So I told her about how Jason left after I told him I was having Danny and that I didn't want a man like that around him. Then when I saw you with that guy and she said that that was Jake. It's more real you know her saying all this, it's more real now that I've seen the guy. I don't know why but it does and it hurts to actually think that Jason might be out there and that someone could just come and say all this and that it could ruin Danny's life."

"Im sorry Sam I know that this must be really hard on you," he said hugging me.

Sighing we let go and walked to the elevator to go to lunch. When we got to Kelly's we were smiling and laughing, happy for the change of scenery and a new topic. As we ate more people came in but luckily no one stopped to talk to us.

"Sam, Patrick how are you?" Monica asked walking up to us.

"Hi Monica, we are doing just fine. How are you?" I asked her smiling.

"Oh just came to get a quick lunch. Are we still on for this weekend?"

"Yes, Danny is really excited to see you and Emily. I can't thank you enough though for letting me bring the other kids, Molly especially is really excited."

"Oh it's not a problem. It will be nice to have the house full of kids again. Emily just got on her flight so she should be here some time tonight, I know she's excited to see how much Danny has grown."

"It will be nice to see her too."

"Well I better get going I have to prepare for a surgery. It was nice seeing you two," she said walking away.

"Was that just me or was that awkward?" Patrick asked after she left the diner.

"No, it's always kind of awkward with us. She liked me when me and Jason were dating but not so much when we got married after high school, his accident didn't really help anything either. Add in that he left town because I was pregnant, it was tense for a while it wasn't till Danny started growing more that she became okay with it," I said taking a drink of my coffee.

"What about Emily? I've seen her around you guys a few times and she seems to be more comfortable with it all."

"She was. I mean we all went to high school together, Jason was a couple years ahead of me. I met him through her actually, it was a few months before his accident and I didn't really know who he was before so when he came back a new person I didn't really care, I liked that he was different. She was one of the few friends I had and she would help out when with the kids when I had to work and she would help me in school. She was the first person besides Dante and the kids and Sonny to be happy about Danny," I said smiling at the memory.

"I'm sorry Sam I have to go," Patrick said looking at me with sad eyes.

"No it's okay. I should probably go too I left Dante with the kids


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't help but smile as I saw Emily and Danny playing together on the floor of the sitting room at the Quatermaine's.

"So how is my cousin these days?" I asked sitting on the couch in front of them.

"HE's doing pretty well actually. Being with his Grandmother is helping him a lot especially with Spencer and they both send their love," she smiling up at me from playing cars with Danny.

"That's good. Are you guys planning on coming back for the holidays?"

"We aren't sure yet. Nikolas seems to be planning something but won't let me know what it is. Have you heard from him at all?" she asked looking back at Danny.

"No and I don't plan on it either, I mean it's been three years since I've seen him last and he's missed so much of Danny's life. But there is a new woman in town, her and her husband got into an accident a last week. But apparently her husband has no memory of his life before three years ago, she seems to think that he could be _him._"

"Could he? I mean yeah it sounds crazy but crazier things have happened."

"Emily I have seen this man with my own eyes. He looks nothing like Jason, I mean if you were trying to pick out things they had in common it'd be blue eyes, but other than that nothing. She came to the house, that first night and told me who she was and what she thought and expected me to go running to the hospital or something."

"Wow does Mom know?"

"Not that I know of. I mean this lady didn't seem to know that he hasn't always been a Morgan. But I haven't told her, I mean you saw her when he first left. She started drinking again and she was calling me in the middle of the night saying it was my fault her baby left, if it hadn't been for Edward you and I both know it would of taken her a hell of a lot longer to accept Danny than it did and it helped that AJ stepped in when he realized that Jason wasn't coming back."

"You should tell her before this woman figures out who he was before his accident and she talks to Mom." She said handing Danny a truck.

"I know but how do you talk to someone about this. Just go up to them and say 'So I know you are just barely getting to like me again because I drove away your son with the birth of his child, but there's this crazy woman walking around town saying that her husband is actually Jason. What do you think we should do about it?' She's going to eat me alive Emily, I love her I really do she's so good to Danny and the kids. But she has never forgiven me for being the reason why Jason left and this woman is just going to make things worse."

"Well I couldn't agree with you more on that Sam, this woman is going to make things more difficult for everyone," Monica said as she walked into the room.

"So how much did you hear?" I asked her.

"Enough, and I am sorry if I ever made you feel like you couldn't come to me. I do realize that my drinking caused me to say some horrible things to you and I don't think I ever did apologize for those phone calls. But this woman, if she is thinking that this man is Jason then that could cause problems for not only you but for Danny and the money and shares that are technically Jason's but are given to Danny. I know that you wanted to raise Danny on your own, without the money and the pressure that comes with it. But we both know that when the opportunity comes we want Danny to know that he has the chance to go out in the world and no offense but right now you are not in the financial place to offer that to him and if this woman takes this to court she could hold up any money that could help Danny for years."

"Gammy," Danny said walking over to her.

She smiled as she sat down on the couch and picked him up and sat him on her lap.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier Monica. I just didn't know how to bring this up, I mean if Patrick hadn't been there when the lady came to the house I don't even think I would of told him."

"No I get it. I mean it's taken a lot of time and energy to get used to the fact that Jason is gone. But we have Danny and we need to focus on making sure his future is secure, no matter what," she said kissing the top of Danny's head.

"So what do you want to do? I mean yes I have control of that kind of stuff with Jason's name, but that's because he's presumed dead after they found his car. If this man makes a convincing argument then everyone will be affected, not just Danny."

"Have you talked to Nik about this? I mean he would be happy to help out in any way he can," Emily said from the floor handing Danny toys to use on Monica.

"Nik was almost as mad as Sonny was when Jason left and I told them about Danny."

"I will call the lawyers tomorrow and make sure that anything with Jason's name on is locked down and doesn't get touched without mine and Sam's signatures," Monica said as she took a car Danny was handing her.

"Okay well call me if you need anything else. I have to get the kids home, they have school tomorrow and homework to finish," I said getting up.

"Okay, I will call tomorrow with what the lawyer's say. Goodbye Danny," she said kissing the little boy and handing him to me.

"Say bye bye to Auntie Emily," I said to Danny.

"Bye Danny. I will stop by your house tomorrow, I still have a couple days in town," Emily said standing up as we walked to the door.

"Okay. Kids! Come on, time to go!" I yelled down the hallway.

We waited a few minutes before we heard Kristina and Morgan running towards us and saw Dante carrying a sleeping Molly.

"Okay what do we say to Monica you guys?" I asked.

"Thank you Monica," Kristina and Morgan said at the same time.

"Thanks Monica, they had a lot of fun," Dante said as he grabbed both his and Molly's jackets.

"I'm just sorry that Lulu wasn't here Dante. I know that she will be sad she missed you," Monica told him with a knowing look.

"Yeah I was sad too. Uh Sam I really have to get home, I have a big paper due," he said shifting Molly.

"Right, thanks again Monica. I will see you tomorrow Emily. Come on kids I have to get the car back to Patrick," I said as we walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sam!" Patrick yelled as he walked through the front door.

"Patrick!" Molly yelled running at him.

"Hey book worm. Where's your sister?" he asked picking her up.

"She's in the kitchen Morgan is in trouble."

"Oh really what'd he do this time?" he asked walking them both to the kitchen.

"I don't know. He came home with a note and now Sam is staring at him."

"Hey," he said seeing me and Morgan staring at each other.

"Hi Patrick," I said not looking away from him.

"What's going on here?" he asked setting Molly back down.

"Molly go upstairs and play or read a book."

"But Sam," she began.

"Please honey. I will read you two more stories tonight," I offered.

"Promise?"

"Pinky promise."

"Okay fine."

"Thank you honey," I said as she walked towards the stairs.

"So what happened?" Patrick asked.

"Morgan got into a fight today and it was at school and he got sent home with a note," I said handing him the note.

"Why the fighting Morgan?" I asked him.

"Richy said that Dad was a bad guy and that so was Michael and that it was a good thing they were in prison. So I punched him in the face," the little boy said with tears in his eyes.

"Morgan honey you can't believe what people are saying. Has Dad done some bad things yes and did Michael get caught up in things yes. But honey they aren't bad people, they just made some mistakes. Now please stop hitting other kids, I know that you get mad but don't start the fight," I said hugging him.

"I guess. Can I go now?" he asked getting out of my hug.

"Yeah I guess. Go do your homework," I said as he walked to the stairs.

"Well you handled that well," Patrick said looking at me.

"It's not the first fight either of the boys have been in since Sonny and Michael went in. The only difference is that Dante did it after school and with a baseball bat and people at his school never said another word about it, the only reason I know about it is because the kids Mom came and yelled at me for not controlling my brother," I said leaning against the counter.

"Not to pile on the bad news or anything but I have some news," he said looking nervous.

"Oh boy what about?"

"Well as you know I am working with the neurologist in that Jake Doe guy?"

"Yes why?" I asked tensing up.

"Well I was with the doctor when he was telling them that the accident could have caused more damage than they thought and that because he's not from here he will have to stay in the hospital for a while longer. They are going to be staying in town for an unknown amount of time."

"Wow, okay umm can you watch the kids and order something if you don't want to cook something?" I asked him as I walked to the dining room table and grabbed my purse and keys.

"Where are you going Sam?" he asked as he followed me to the living room.

"I'm getting a restraining order for me and possibly Danny," I said picking up the little boy.

"Why?"

"Patrick this woman thinks that her husband could be Jason. She knows where we live and that Jason is Danny's sperm donor. She came to the house in the middle of the night, she looked up Jason on the internet. I'm not risking anything when it comes to Danny," I said walking to the front door.

"Okay, I will order something for dinner. Just be careful please," he asked kissing me and Danny.

"Of course. And thank you for letting me do this."

"You're just trying to take care of Danny and I can't argue with that. Just put some gas in the car on the way back?" he asked.

"I will see what I can do," I said walking out the house.

When I got to the police station I walked in with Danny holding my hand.

"Lucky?" I asked when I saw him walking past the desk.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" he asked walking towards me.

"I came to get a restraining order. What are you doing back in town? I thought that you moved to California or something when you got married?" I asked.

"It was actually Pennsylvania. But the marriage didn't really work out, I heard that there was an opening for detective here so I took it. Why are you getting a restraining order?"

"Well did you hear about Jason leaving me?" I asked

"Yeah, I have to say I was really surprised about that one. Is this him?" he asked pointing to Danny.

"Yeah this is Danny. Danny can you say hi to Lucky?" I asked picking him up.

"Hi," he said shyly.

"He's cute. So what does the restraining order have to do with Jason?" Lucky asked looking back at me.

"Well there's this woman in town that is saying that her husband might be Jason. And that's only because he told her he has no memory of his life beyond the three years they've been together. Lucky she came to my house, I have never seen this woman before in my life and she came to my house in the middle of the night saying that this mystery man could be Jason. Her husband was in an accident and Patrick is working with his working and he told me that they are staying in town longer. She knows where I live and she knows that Jason is Danny's sperm donor, I can't take any chances here with the kids. Not with Sonny inside and Alexis gone again," I said shifting Danny to my other hip.

"Okay, well I can get that done for you just follow me to my desk," he said placing a hand on my shoulder and walking with me to his desk.

"Thanks Lucky I really appreciate this. These days you can just never be too careful about people," I said sitting down.

"No I get completely. If it were my kids I wouldn't be taking any chances either," he said pulling out a paper.

"You had kids?" I asked as Danny played with a car in my lap.

"Yeah two actually. The youngest is a couple years older than Danny here. So what's the woman's name?"

"I think her name was Elizabeth Doe, her brother is Steve Webber he works in the ER at GH."

"Would her husband's name be Jake Doe?" he asked setting down his pen.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"She's my ex-wife. Is she really saying that Jake is Jason?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Wow um I'm sorry I didn't know. And yeah she is, look if you don't want to do this then I'm sure someone else can do it for me."

"No it's okay. I mean I've seen Jake multiple times and he doesn't look like Jason. So I get why you want this, to be honest this might help me in seeing my kids more often," he said going back to filling out the paper.

"Well then maybe this can benefit everyone," I said smiling a little.

"Maybe, so when did come to your house?"

"A couple weeks ago. Then every time I go to the hospital she confronts me about seeing if Jake was Jason. A couple other times Dante would tell me that she was across the street from the house, I mean I don't leave the house much during the day because Patrick works days at the hospital and then I work nights at the hotel. I just want her to stop harassing me about Jason and I don't want her to harass the kids, Molly doesn't really remember him, Kristina barely does and Dante, Morgan, and Michael and Sonny hate him. Then there's this one, he doesn't even know who Jason is, Patrick is his Dad. I don't need this woman coming and disrupting things because her marriage is unstable."

"Has she gone to Monica or Emily?"

"Emily is out of the country with Nik and Spencer. As for Monica she said Elizabeth hasn't come to her so I am guessing she doesn't know that Jason is a Quatermaine."

"Okay, well this shouldn't be too hard to get processed through. I will call you when she gets served," he said handing me the pen to sign the order.

"Okay, thank you Lucky this means a lot. Here's my number, just call when she gets it," I said writing my number down on a piece of paper.


	8. Chapter 8

It has been a couple days and the last I heard from Lucky was that the RO got approved and now he was going to serve it to Elizabeth himself. I knew that I should avoid the hospital till Lucky said he gave her the order but Patrick was working late and he needed the car so I had to drop it off for him. Sighing I got off the elevator and went to the nurses station to have him paged, but before I could get there I heard someone call my name. When I turned around I didn't expect the slap that I got. When I got back to reality I looked and saw Elizabeth in front of me and papers in her hand.

"A restraining order! Seriously, I haven't done anything to you. Why did you get a restraining order, and what the hell kind of person has and ex-husband give his ex-wife the restraining order?" she screamed at me.

"First of all you are violating the order right now and you better believe that I am going to call the cops. And second of all you have been stalking me, you came to my house in the middle of the night and every time you see me you start harassing me over some crazy thought in your head. And thirdly I didn't know Lucky was your ex-husband till I told him your name, but I have known him since I was a kid I had just never met his wife," I said still gripping my cheek.

"I haven't been stalking you. I have a right to know who my husband was married to and who his family is. So remove this order."

"Lady your husband Jake is not my piece of crap ex. Be happy about that, that you found someone. But please just leave me and my family alone. It has taken so long for everyone to rebuild their lives and the holes that Jason left."

"Elizabeth what are you doing? You're violating the order, Lucky is still here," Jake said walking up to her still in a hospital gown.

"This is Sam, she's the one that placed the order in the first place," Elizabeth said using the hand with the papers to point at me.

"I know, I've seen you around. Look I am really sorry about my wife, she tends to hold onto ideas for too long."

"Elizabeth what did I just tell you?" Lucky asked walking up to us.

"I don't care. She needs to stop, I haven't done a damn thing to her." She yelled ripping her arm away from Jake.

"Really so what if I had come to your house in the middle of the night while you had young children in the house and told you that your husband who left you alone and pregnant was married to me. And then when you see the guy he looks nothing like your ex-husband, but that doesn't stop me from harassing you every time I see you and from waiting outside of your house. My younger brothers have seen you outside of my house, I ran away from you once because I was with my son and I didn't need you to scare my three year old."

"Again I am sorry for her actions. Come on Liz we have to call Gram and check on the boys," Jake said grabbing Elizabeth's arm again and this time turning around and taking her with him.

"Are you alright Sam?" Lucky asked turning to me.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything Lucky, but I uh need to go find Patrick and give him the car keys. So I will see you later? Come by the house later I don't work tonight, maybe we can catch up?" I asked before walking over to where Patrick was now standing talking to a nurse.

"Yeah, you guys still at your parent's place?"

"We are. It's a little run down but it still looks the same. I will see you tonight," I said leaving him to go take care of his crazy ex.

When I saw Patrick I couldn't help the sense of peace and calm that came over me when he saw me walking to him.

"He you okay?" he asked looking at my face.

"Yeah ran in to Crazy Elizabeth. She just got the RO and wasn't very happy about it. Here are your car keys my lovely gentleman," I said holding up the keys.

"Why thank you my fair lady," he said smiling as he took the keys and kissed me.

"So what are the plans for tonight?" I asked as we pulled away.

"Don't hate me but I have to work late tonight. I got volunteered to work the night shift tonight," he said putting the keys in his pocket and grabbing another chart.

"I guess you are safe for now. I asked Lucky to come over later, it's been awhile since I have seen him so we are going to catch up."

"Why Miss. Corinthos are you cheating on me with the cop?" Patrick said with a smile.

"Oh gosh no. I knew him as a kid and he left a couple years before I graduated high school. Besides he is Crazy Elizabeth's ex-husband, I don't want to see that woman any more than I can help it."

"I guess that makes me feel better. So where are the kids?" he asked noticing my lack of entourage.

"Well Dante is at baseball I believe, Morgan is at boxing, and the girls are at an after school program, while Danny is with Emily and Monica. I am going to go clean the house, you know make it look like a tornado doesn't rip through it every day and then maybe make dinner."

"Wow look at you having shit figured out," he said laughing at me.

"Hey with that bunch I have to. Besides it all works out because Dante will pick up Morgan and then they will pick up the girls and they will all walk home together and then Emily will drop off Danny because Monica has to work tonight. So yes I do have my shit figured out," I said with smile.

"Okay well, I have to go. I will call you when I have a break, okay?" he asked snaking an arm around my waist.

"Okay, have a good night. Love you," I said kissing him.

"Love you too," he said as we pulled away.

When I got the house I began to clean and by the time Dante and the kids came through the backdoor I was starting dinner.

"Hey you all have stuff in your crap basket. You know the rules, so go take care of it," I said as I hugged Molly.

"Hey I have my game schedule," Dante said handing me a piece of paper.

"Okay, anyone else have calendars?" I asked taking Dante's.

"Yeah, here," Morgan said handing me a crumpled piece of paper.

"Jesus kid what did you do to this thing?" I asked laughing at him.

"I buried it in my backpack. What's for dinner?" he asked putting his backpack on the table.

"Hey backpack off the table and go put the crap in your basket away please," I said looking at it.

"What is for dinner?" Molly asked as Dante placed her on the counter.

"I am making pizza. I picked one up from the pizzeria and Lucky is coming over tonight," I said putting the calendars on the fridge.

"Who is Lucky?" Kristina asked.

"He is a friend of mine from a long time ago. He was around when you were a little kid and Molly was just a baby, and he used to play with Dante and Morgan and Michael when we would all hang out here at the house," I said brushing a piece of Kristina's hair out of her face.

"Sam Carly is coming up the driveway!" Dante yelled from the living room.

"Okay, make sure Morgan took his basket up," I yelled back at him.

"Sam!" Carly yelled out as she walked in the house.

"In the kitchen," I yelled back.

"Hey beautiful girls," she said walking in the kitchen with Josselyn in her arms.

"Hi Mamma Carly," Molly said with a smile.

"Hey Carly what brings you by?" I asked opening the fridge and handing Molly and Kristina a juice box.

"I was hoping that you could watch Joss tonight? I have an event tonight and Jax is in Australia and the nanny is on vacation," she explained.

"Sure I can watch this beautiful little girl," I said reaching for the little girl.

"You are a life saver. So I saw Michael last weekend," she said handing me the little girl.

"Yeah how is he? I haven't had the time to go up there in a while," I said getting a juice box for the little girl.

"He seems okay I guess. I don't know something is different, but I guess that's to be expected right. I mean he's a teenager in an adult facility, I guess I am just glad that Sonny is there with him, do not repeat that to Jax," she said pointing at me.

"He I only see him when we come over or when he has to talk to me. Otherwise he doesn't really talk to me, actually it's more I avoid him, he is an Alexis and her fan club here is nonexistent."

"Okay well I have to go. I love you girls and tell the boys I said hi and that I love them." She said before walking out of the house.

"So who wants to help set the table?" I asked looking at the three younger girls.

"But that's not fun Sam," Kristina said.

"Well then I guess you can go do homework and not stay up later and not have some yummy ice cream that I bought earlier," I said looking at the little girl.

"Well I guess I can help out," she said grabbing the plates I had put on the counter next to Molly.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Molly go help your sister," I said grabbing her with my other arm and placing her on the ground.

"Okay, Sam," she said following after Kristina.

"Well isn't she in a mood," I said to Joss.

"Sam!" Emily yelled walking through the front door.

"Emily!" Kristina said hugging her.

"Hey little miss. You have gotten so big," she said hugging her back.

"Hey Em," I said walking over to the table and setting the glasses down.

"Hey when did you get a new kid?" She asked smiling at Joss.

"Oh this one came from Carly, she has an event and Jax is out of the country. How was Danny?" I asked

"He was and angel like always. Do you need any help?" Emily asked.

"No I got it, not the first time Carly has dropped off Joss. Besides the kids have no games and they are all done with their clubs for the day so I have Dante and in extreme cases Morgan," I said smiling at her.

"Okay, well goodbye Danny I will see you later big man," she said kissing the little boy before putting him down.

"Bye Aunty Emily," he said waiving to her.

"Bye guys, I will call you later Sam," she said walking away.

Sighing I looked at all the little kids in the room. Four kids under ten and two under four, this was going to be an interesting night.

"Kristina can you go tell the boys that dinner is ready?" I asked taking Danny's hand and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay," she said walking off.

"Molly can you please go wash your hands?" I asked looking at her.

"Okay," she said walking to the bathroom downstairs.

When I got the little kids cleaned and seated at the table I could hear Kristina laughing at something as the all walked down the stairs.

"Hey why's Joss here?" Dante asked setting Kristina down next to him.

"Carly had an event and Jax is out of country. Morgan can you sit between Molly and Joss," I asked him.

"Sure. So when is Lucky getting here?" he asked sitting down between the younger kids.

"Not sure probably after his shift. Eat up you all have homework and if you guys finish it I have ice cream," I said cutting up pizza for Joss and Danny.

As everyone ate and talked about their day I couldn't help but enjoy the noisy chaos that was my life right now.

"Wow this is some weird déjà vu," Lucky said walking through the backdoor.

"Right, reminds you of when we were in high school," I said smiling at him.

"Yeah, like a lot. There any food left?" he asked after saying hi to Dante and Morgan.

"Check in the kitchen. I'm not sure, the boys were the last ones in there," I said looking at Danny as he asked for me.

"Sam can I go play now?" Molly asked.

"Do you have homework?" I asked looking at her.

"No," she said looking down at her plate.

"So if I go check your backpack I won't find any reading or math in there?" I asked her.

When she didn't answer I knew that I had her.

"That's what I thought. Now go wash your hands and go do your homework and when you are done come show me and I will give you some ice cream." I told her as she walked away.

"Wow that's new," Lucky said coming in with a slice of pizza.

"What?" I asked him.

"You telling someone to go do their homework. If I remember right you were the one always talking us out of doing it," Lucky said taking Molly's spot.

"Sam didn't do homework," Kristina said in shock.

"I remember those fights with Dad," Dante said smiling at me.

"Haha okay. Come on guys lets clean up and you guys can get started on the homework," I said helping Danny from his chair.

"I want to hear more about Sam not doing her homework," Morgan said laughing at me.

"Not happening. Lucky can you get Joss?" I asked walking after Danny.

"Yeah," he said shoving the rest of his pizza in his mouth.

Walking into the kitchen I saw Danny patiently waiting by the sink.

"You are too good of a kid sometimes Danny Boy," I said kissing him as I lifted him up to the sink.

"So whose kid is this one?" Lucky asked walking in.

"That little girl is Carly's. She and Jax got married a couple months after you left," I said drying Danny's hands.

"Wow it's a real full house around here," he said handing me Joss.

"It is but when has it ever not been. Can you watch him?" I asked motioning to Danny who was now on the counter.

"Yeah. You know it's crazy how much he looks like Jason. I would have thought that any kid you guys would have would look more like you than him," he said looking down at Danny.

"I know, for a while it was the hardest thing to look at him and not see Jason. But then he would do something that would remind me of something Molly or Kristina did even Morgan. Okay these two are clean and there's a play pen in the living room so we can put in a movie and they will be out in no time," I said as I finished washing Joss's hands.

"Okay," he said picking up Danny and walking to the living room.

When we put them in the pen and put on a movie, I grabbed the baby monitor and told Dante that we would be in the backyard. When we got to the patio I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for Lucky to sit down too.

"You can ask you know. I'm not going to get mad and have a breakdown," I said looking at him.

"You never were the one to breakdown Sam," he said sitting down next to me.

"True very true," I said smiling at him.

"Do you know why he left? I mean when Lulu told me it came as shock, you guys always seemed so together."

"We were. But then I told him I was pregnant, I had never seen him freak out as bad as he did. Even after his accident and he would have those outbursts of anger, those were nothing. He kept saying again and again that he wasn't ready to be a father. The whole time I was just thinking and you think I am. I mean I was eighteen when I found out three months out of high school."

"Wow, so has he tried to contact you or even come back?"

"Nope not a word since that night. You know I stayed in our apartment for two months before I realized that he wasn't coming back. I wouldn't let myself enjoy being pregnant because I still believed that he would come back, and then Sonny and Michael started getting into trouble so I moved back here and I started to enjoy life again. So tell me about your kids," I said changing the subject.

"Subtle Sam very subtle. But they are amazing. There's Cameron, he's almost six and then there's Jake he is four," he said showing pictures of the little boys.

"Wow six, what did you do knock her up when you first met her?" I asked jokingly.

But when I saw his face I knew that my joke wasn't so much of a joke.

"No, jesus Lucky. You knocked her up the first time you met her?" I said hitting his arm.

"Not so much the first time but somewhere around there. She was visiting her Grandmother and I met her and we kind of hit it off. Damn that really hurt," he said rubbing his arm.

"Damn Lucky Spencer the man whore. Who would of thought?" I said laughing at him.

"Hey it's not that bad. I mean I got a couple of great kids out of it, so the marriage wasn't a complete bust," he said laughing.

"Yeah I guess I can say the same. Can I ask you something?"

"Of course,"

"Have you ever thought about getting remarried? I mean with how bad things got do you think you can do that again?" I asked leaning forward.

"If I found the right person yeah I think I could. I mean as bad as things got between Elizabeth and me I still like to look back to the good times. It helps make it seem like it wasn't all for nothing you know. Why do you ask?"

"Dante told me that Patrick asked him if it was alright if he asked me to marry him. I don't know why it scares me so much but it does. I mean it shouldn't in any way, Patrick is who Danny calls Dad and he's great with the other kids and Sonny likes him and Michael likes him."

"But you're afraid that if you do this again that it will end up like what happened to Jason?"

"Yeah I guess I am. It's stupid and I know it's not the same in any way but I still have that feeling that maybe things will end up badly."

"But look at this. Patrick came into the relationship knowing that you had a son and that you take care of your younger siblings, he's still here even with all the shit that happened with Sonny and Michael. You both are older and wiser and you know what you want. But with Jason you guys met in high school when everything was cookies and cream and rainbow sprinkles. I mean yeah you guys had his accident but that was so early in the relationship that it didn't hurt anything, you guys didn't do well when life kept throwing the kids at you. I think that yours and Patrick's relationship is more likely to succeed than you and Jason were."

"Damn when did you get your psychology degree?" I asked leaning back in my chair and laughing at him.

"Hey what can I saw I learned a few things while I was gone."


End file.
